Trust Me, I Love You
by FideliaNott
Summary: Sekuel 'Thank You.' Just a simple newbie story./Kesalahpahaman antara Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy setelah insiden tak terduga di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Mind to rnr?


**Trust Me, I Love You**

**.  
Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**.  
**Fic ini adalah sekuel yang saya persembahkan untuk para _reader _dan _reviewer_ di fanfic pertama saya yang berjudul Thank You.  
**.**

**_Warning:_**_ OOC, many OC, Typo, odd, etc.  
_**.****_  
_****.  
**_Don't like don't read  
_**.****_  
_****.**

"Rose Hermione Weasley! Giselle Jane Hamilton!"

Teriakan itu membuat dua gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil terlonjak kaget dan menatap sang pemanggil. Dua penghuni kamar yang lainnya—Angel Finiggan dan Clara Thomas memberengut sebal sebab tidur mereka yang tadinya tenang terusik karena teriakan itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan istirahat mereka.

"Ada apa Vany? Kau tak perlu memanggil kami sampai seperti itu," ujar Giselle sambil melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya yang sakit.

"Habis, dari tadi aku memanggil-manggil kalian, kalian tidak mendengar dan tetap asyik melamun. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua? Kalian seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kalau ada masalah, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahuku. Itulah gunanya sahabat," jelas Stefani Collins—atau Vany—panjang lebar.

Rose dan Giselle saling berpandangan sebentar. Kemudian menatap Vany sebelum menggelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

Vany mendengus keras, kentara sekali sebal dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya.

"Oh, ayolah. Kalian bisa membuatku mati karena penasaran dengan hal yang kalian sembunyikan dariku!"

Kali ini Rose angkat bicara, "maaf, Vany. Bukan aku tak mau memberitahumu, tapi kurasa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalahku."

Vany mengerang frustasi, kemudian beralih ke Giselle.

Giselle tersenyum minta maaf ke arah Vany. "Maaf, Vany. Seperti Rose, aku akan memberitahumu bila aku merasa waktunya sudah tepat."

Menghembuskan nafas sekuat-kuatnya, Vany memutuskan untuk menyerah. "Baiklah. Tapi kalian harus menceritakannya padaku suatu saat. Ayo, sekarang kita tidur."

Sementara Giselle melepas kacamata dan mengurai rambutnya, Rose dalam hati ikut bertanya-tanya, apa yang memberatkan hati gadis berambut cokelat pekat itu. Kemudian Rose memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan suara kecil.

"Giselle, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

Mengulas senyum tipis, Giselle menggeleng pelan, tanda tak mau bercerita apa perihal yang membuatnya murung akhir-akhir ini.

"Apabila aku menanyakan hal yang sama, apa kau akan menjawabnya, Rose?"

Menghela nafas pelan, Rose membalas senyum tipis Giselle dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Gadis bermata cokelat pekat—persis seperti rambutnya itu pun berbaring membelakanginya. Rose pun ikut berbaring, namun ia tidak berbaring menyamping, dia berbaring telentang dan menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

Ya, dua hari setelah insiden ciuman tak terduga di asrama Ketua Murid itu, Rose memilih untuk menginap di asrama Gryffindor selama seminggu untuk menenangkan pikiran. Keputusan tiba-tiba yang membuat kerabat-kerabat dekatnya bertanya-tanya apa penyebab Rose pindah ke asrama Gryffindor untuk sementara waktu. Rose kembali merenungkan percakapannya dengan para sepupu dan sahabatnya tadi saat makan malam.

_"Tumben kau menginap di asrama Gryffindor, Rose. Kan sejak menjadi Ketua Murid Putri kau tak pernah lagi mendiami asrama kita," ujar Al, sepupunya yang paling dekat dengannya, sambil mengambil puding cokelat sebagai hidangan penutupnya._

_"Iya, ada apa sih sampai-sampai kau mau menginap __di __asram__a kita__?" sambung Lily sebelum mengambil cawan jus labu miliknya dan menenggak setengah isinya. Yang lainnya mengangguk antusias._

_"Aku hanya rindu dengan asramaku yang lama. Memangnya tidak boleh__ kalau __aku sekali-sekali menginap di asrama Gryffindor lagi?" tukas Rose, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya—menghabiskan makanan utamanya ._

_Yang lainnya pun manggut-manggut paham mendengar penuturannya, kecuali Giselle dan Vany, yang tahu betul bahwa Rose sedang berbohong._

_Selesai makan malam, Vany terus bertanya hal apa yang membuat Rose menginap di asrama mereka, disertai tatapan penasaran dari sang penanya dan Giselle yang dari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan._

_"Maaf teman-teman. Aku tak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian sekarang. Aku butuh waktu sampai aku siap untuk membahas hal ini."_

_Dengan jawaban yang jauh dari kata memuaskan itu, Vany dan Giselle pun terpaksa berhenti bertanya dan berusaha menebak apa yang terjadi pada sobat karib mereka yang satu ini._

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Rose pun mengingat-ingat hal lain yang membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk menginap di sini. Itu karena ia menangkap basah Scorpius tengah berciuman dengan gadis lain. Rose menerawang, berkelana menuju memori peristiwa menjijikan yang disaksikannya kemarin.

_Menuju ke kelas berikutnya yang akan berlangsung sepuluh menit lagi, Rose berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil memeluk beberapa buku yang tidak muat untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya._

_Sadar bahwa ia akan terlambat apabila melalui jalan__ yang biasanya dilalui oleh siswa-siswa lainnya__, Rose mengambil jalan pintas yang diketahui oleh dirinya, Vany, Giselle, Al, dan beberapa sepupunya yang lain__—tentu saja mereka mengetahuinya dari peta perampok yang diberikan Uncle Harry pada Al, James, dan Lily__. Setelah beberapa langkah, Rose mendengar bunyi aneh. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang meluap-luap, Rose melangkah pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik. Bersembunyi di balik dinding, kesiap pelan meluncur seketika ketika ia melihat sumber dari bunyi aneh yang membuatnya penasaran tadi. Disusul dengan bunyi gedebuk keras akibat jatuhnya buku-buku yang cukup tebal ke lantai._

_Merutuki kebodohannya, Rose dengan cepat memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengan tempat persembunyiannya, Rose, yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan memungut bukunya, berlari meninggalkan koridor itu dan memilih melewati jalan normal dari pada bertemu dengan cowok yang selalu membuat hatinya __berdebar __semenjak peristiwa yang tidak terprediksi di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid itu, sang Ketua Murid Laki-laki, alias Scorpius Malfoy._

_Berjalan cepat, tanpa dikomando air mata Rose mengalir ketika mengingat hal yang baru saja dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dihadapannya, Scorpius Malfoy, cowok yang baru saja menciumnya dua hari yang lalu itu sedang mencium gadis lain. Ralat, gadis itulah yang mendesak Scorpius ke dinding dan mengecup bibir Scorpius seenak jidatnya. Kegiatan mereka terhenti saat mereka sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah menangkap basah mereka._

_Mengusap matanya yang berair dengan kasar, Rose berupaya menghentikan air matanya yang terus saja mengalir. Berupaya menghalangi buliran cairan bening yang berusaha menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang mulai membengkak._

_Sambil berjalan, pikiran Rose berkecamuk. Harusnya aku tadi tak usah lari, coba saja aku langsung menyambangi mereka dan memotong poin asrama mereka habis-habisan, batin Rose. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menangis saat melihat Malfoy berciuman dengan gadis lain? Bukankah dari dulu aku sudah sering melihatnya berciuman? Tapi kenapa kali ini nafasku sesak saat menyaksikan Malfoy dan gadis Ravenclaw tadi berpagutan?_

_Rose berhenti di depan pintu oak yang tertutup. Setelah yakin kalau penampilannya agak lebih baik dari yang tadi, Rose mengetuk pintu tersebut dan membukanya setelah mendengar sahutan dari Profesor Goldstein, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Rune Kuno._

_"Miss Weasley, hal apa yang membuatmu terlambat memasuki kelasku? Pelajaran sudah sudah dimulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu," ujar Profesor Goldstein, sedikit terkejut saat melihat keadaan Rose yang berdiri di ambang pintu._

_Rose melenguh pelan dalam hatinya sebelum menjawab, "maafkan saya, Profesor."_

_Semua murid memperhatikan penampilan Rose dengan pandangan prihatin. Giselle—yang duduk di pojok kanan kelas juga menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas._

_"Baiklah, karena kau baru sekali ini terlambat, aku hanya akan mengambil sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor. Jangan ulangi lagi atau aku akan memotong poin asramamu lebih banyak lagi . Mengerti?"_

_"Ya, Profesor."_

_Setelah mendapat ijin untuk duduk, Rose segera mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Bukan hal yang sulit, sebab sedikit sekali yang mengambil kelas ini. Hanya dua belas murid yang mau mengambil Rune Kuno tingkat lanjut. Lima dari Gryffindor—Rose, Giselle, Vany—yang tidak hadir hari ini (Rose tak tahu penyebabnya), Al—yang juga tak masuk, dan Mark William—cowok Kelahiran-Muggle berambut cokelat terang dan jangkung; empat dari Ravenclaw—Jennifer Gook yang menjadi seeker Ravenclaw merangkap kapten, si kembar Michella dan Michaela Corner yang suka mengikik, serta Henry Robinson—cowok Kelahiran-Muggle yang berotak encer; juga tiga dari Slytherin—Scorpius Malfoy (yang Rose prediksi tidak hadir karena kejadian tadi), Fanes Nott—cowok berdarah murni ganteng berambut cokelat kehitaman yang kalem dan baik (kemarin Nott menolong Rose saat mencari sebuah buku di perpustakaan), dan cowok berambut hitam judes bernama Revan Zabini._

_Rose mengambil tempat duduk disamping Giselle._

_"Dimana Vany? Al juga tak masuk. Ada apa dengan mereka?"_

_"__Entahlah. Saat aku kembali ke asrama untuk mengajak Vany ke kelas, dia tak ada. Kukira dia sudah pergi denganmu. Kalau Al, aku tak tahu. Dan, Rose, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau bisa terlambat dan kenapa tampangmu seperti ini?"_

_Rose berusaha mencari alasan. "Er—aku… Aku tadi ketiduran di perpustakaan dan tidak sempat mencuci muka karena terbu—"_

_Ketukan di pintu kelas menginterupsi perkataan Rose, yang ikut menoleh ke arah pintu seperti yang dilakukan semua murid di kelas itu._

_"Masuk."_

_Pintu oak itu terbuka lagi dan menampilkan siswa Slytherin berambut pirang platina dan berkulit pucat. Malfoy_, _batin Rose_.__

_"Mr. Malfoy, potong __sepuluh __angka dari Slytherin. Tadi Gryffindor, sekarang Slytherin. Sesama Ketua Murid pula. Miss Weasley, apa kau dan Mr. Malfoy sengaja untuk terlambat mengahadiri kelasku?"_

_"T—tidak, Profesor!"_

_Setelah menatap Rose dan Scorpius dengan pandangan curiga, Profesor Goldstein pun mempersilakan Scorpius untuk duduk. Rose dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Scorpius padanya. Namun Rose mengabaikannya dan memilih mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh __profesor lulusan Ravenclaw tersebut__._

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata menuju pipi Rose. Menyekanya pelan, Rose mendesah pelan dan memejamkan matanya, menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah terlelap duluan menuju alam mimpi.

::::::::::::

Memandangi buku-buku jarinya yang memar, Scorpius mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Setelah ciuman memabukkan yang diberikannya pada Rose, keadaan mereka sangat canggung. Namun, karena sepertinya gadis itu salah paham saat melihat Scorpius mencium—ralat, dicium oleh Elena Corner (jujur saja, Scorpius ingin sekali mengutuk gadis itu), Rose mendadak pindah ke asrama Gryffindor-nya, yang membuat Scorpius merasakan kekesalan yang tak beralasan. Dia kesal karena gadis itu pindah. Dia kesal karena tak ada Rose yang selalu berdebat dengannya, yang selalu mengomelinya, yang selalu menceramahinya.

Scorpius meninju dinding batu yang ada di hadapannya lagi.

Kekesalannya berubah menjadi amarah ketika melihat kejadian kemarin. Fanes Nott, cowok beriris hijau gelap yang merupakan sohibnya sejak kecil itu nampak akrab dengan Rose di perpustakaan.

Scorpius cemburu. Ya, memang itu yang dirasakan pemuda beriris kelabu itu.

Belum lagi Rose sekarang menjauhinya. Hal yang membuat _mood _Scorpius makin memburuk. Setiap kali berpapasan di koridor, Rose pasti berbalik arah atau menunduk memandang lantai dan baru mendongak dengan senyum manis terpampang diwajahnya ketika teman sepermainannya sejak masih bocah, Fanes menyapanya.

Memang Fanes selalu mencoba menyapa dan mengakrabkan diri dengan Rose sejak dulu—sejak tahun kelima mereka, tepatnya. Yah, memang agak jarang sih. Tapi sekarang Fanes sering sekali berakrab ria dengan Rose. Dan Scorpius terkadang merasa kesal, namun ia segera membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Ketika ditanya mengapa Fanes senang sekali menegur Rose, Fanes berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin akrab dengan gadis bermata biru bening itu.

Semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan itu, persahabatan Scorpius dan Fanes pun agak renggang. Scorpius sering mengabaikan sapaan ceria Fanes yang ditujukan padanya. Namun, Fanes nampak tidak peduli dengan gelagat Scorpius yang terkesan dingin itu dan tetap bersikap santai seperti biasa seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Meringis merasakan tangannya mulai perih akibat memar yang tercipta karena hantaman dinding bata yang keras, Scorpius melafalkan mantra yang bisa menghilangkan memar yang ada di tangan kirinya. Namun, ia tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit dan menyembuhkan tulangnya yang remuk—dan ada beberapa yang sepertinya patah. Dia harus pergi ke _Hospital Wing_ untuk meminta ramuan penumbuh tulang—Skele-Gro kepada matron rumah sakit, Madam Pomfrey, dengan bonus omelan, ceramah, dan pertanyaan dari matron galak tersebut.

::::::::::::

Secercah sinar matahari pagi yang belum terang karena masih agak subuh menerobos masuk melalui jendela yang dilapisi tirai putih transparan. Menggeliat gelisah, gadis berambut merah megar itu pun terjaga dari tidurnya. Memandang jam dinding bergambar singa emas—lambang khas Gryffindor yang tergantung di dinding, Rose mengerang pelan. Masih pukul setengah enam. Ia bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, padahal kelasnya baru dimulai pukul delapan nanti.

Karena tak bisa tidur lagi, Rose memilih untuk bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Menyingkap kelambu, Rose beranjak dari ranjangnya ke lantai dan terlonjak ketika mendengar sapaan pelan dari ranjang di sebelah kirinya. "Selamat pagi, Rose."

Menoleh ke asal suara, Rose mendapati Giselle sedang memandangnya sembari tersenyum. Rose balas tersenyum dan menjawab sapaan Giselle. "Pagi Giselle. Bangun terlalu awal juga, eh?"

Mengangguk mengiyakan, Giselle mengambil seragamnya dan peralatan mandinya. "Aku duluan mandi, ok?"

"Ya, silakan. Aku juga tak buru-buru kok."

Sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Giselle tersenyum singkat ke arah Rose yang masih menatapnya. Sejujurnya, Rose masih penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Giselle akhir-akhir ini nampak murung.

_Ah, daripada aku menebak-nebak, lebih baik aku menunggu penjelasan Giselle, _batin Rose sambil duduk kembali.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Giselle pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan seragam hitam Hogwarts, lengkap dengan jubah hitam yang tersampir di bahunya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Rose berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan seragam dan perlengkapan mandinya.

Setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka, Rose memutuskan untuk berendam dalam air hangat beraroma mawar. Memejamkan mata, Rose menikmati kenyamanan relaksasi yang ditawarkan dari aroma mawar segar yang menguar ke seluruh kamar mandi, menggantikan aroma vanila yang dipilih Giselle tadi.

Merasa ia sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi cukup lama, Rose membasuh tubuhnya dan mengenakan seragamnya. Menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya, Rose pun melihat penampilannya di cermin yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Setelah merasa dirinya sudah cukup rapi, Rose pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ketika keluar, ia melihat ketiga temannya yang lain—Vany, Angel, dan Clara—masih tidur dan Giselle yang duduk sambil melamun di kasurnya. Raut wajahnya memang kosong, tapi matanya yang menerawang terlihat sendu. Rose menatapnya heran sebelum menepuk pelan pundak sobatnya itu. "Hei!"

Giselle terlonjak saking kagetnya. Padahal, Rose hanya menyentuh bahunya pelan. "Rose! Kau mengangetkanku, tahu!"

Memasang cengiran minta maaf, Rose menjawab perkataan Giselle. "Habis, kau melamun, sih. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Giselle?"

Menghembuskan nafas pendek, Giselle menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum misterius. "Belum saatnya, Rose."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Giselle pun melangkah keluar kamar. Rose yang membuka mulutnya terpaksa menutupnya kembali karena lawan bicaranya sudah pergi.

Menghela nafas kalah, Rose menyusul Giselle untuk pergi dari kamarnya. Menyampirkan tasnya yang sudah berisi buku-buku pelajarannya hari ini—Herbologi, Transfigurasi, Ramuan, Mantra, Arithmanchy—dan peralatan belajar lainnya dibahu kirinya, Rose pun membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya setelah sampai di hadapan ruang rekreasi yang masih kosong melompong itu. Menyebrangi ruang rekreasi yang luas dan didominasi warna merah marun itu, Rose mendorong pintu lukisan dan melompat keluar dari asramanya.

Turun ke lantai satu untuk pergi ke lapangan Quidditch menggunakan tangga yang bisa bergerak, Rose berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih lengang itu. Berderap sembari bersenandung, Rose berjengit kaget tatkala ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak kanannya. Namun orang—atau hantu—itu segera bersuara saat merasakan bahu Rose menegang. "Tenang, Rose. Ini aku."

Menoleh pelan-pelan ke belakang. Rose menghela nafas lega, yang membuat bahunya kembali merosot rileks. Sesaat kemudian, Rose pun menggerutu sebal.

"Nott! Kau ini. Untung saja aku bisa menahan diri agar tidak menjerit tadi. Kau hampir membuatku jantungan, tahu!"

Memamerkan cengiran polos tak berdosa yang membuat wajahnya yang tampan semakin menawan, Fanes menyahut gerutuan Rose.

"Memang sengaja. Oh ya, Rose, berhubung besok hari sabtu dan akan diadakan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, maukah kau pergi denganku? Aku mau membeli beberapa perkamen dan tinta di sana."

Rose yang semula ingin merengut sebal langsung menatap Fanes dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ya! Aku juga ingin membeli pena bulu dan beberapa buku baru. Dan—coba kuingat, sepertinya persediaan perkamenku tinggal sedikit. Tinta, kurasa masih ada empat botol di dalam koper. Baiklah! Setelah itu, kita bisa singgah ke Three Broomstick sebentar sebelum kembali ke kas—til."

Mengingat dirinya adalah Ketua Murid, Rose memiliki kewajiban untuk berpatroli dan mengawasi murid-murid lainnya sewaktu kunjungan dilaksanakan, yang berarti Rose harus bertugas bersama rekan sesama Ketua Muridnya, Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy. Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat jantung Rose jumpalitan tak tentu arah. Perutnya terasa aneh, seperti bergejolak, bukan mual, tapi gejolak hangat yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, ada apa Ketua Murid?"

Hanya perasaan Rose saja, atau memang ia sempat melihat kelebatan rambut pirang pucat familiar yang baru saja melintas?

Rose terus menatap ke lorong yang ada dibelakang Fanes, membuat Fanes penasaran dan ikut menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dipandang Rose. "Apa yang kau lihat di belakangku?"

Rose menggeleng. "Tak ada apa-apa. Ayo ke Aula Besar."

Mengernyit heran, Fanes tetap bungkam dan mengikuti Rose yang berjalan di depan sembari bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan gadis berambut merah ini.

::::::::::::

Scorpius melangkah perlahan, menikmati angin sejuk pagi hari. Memang sekarang masih jam setengah tujuh, tapi ia memilih berjalan-jalan di koridor lantai satu daripada berdiam diri di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid yang sepi dan sunyi.

Niat Scorpius untuk berjalan-jalan di lapangan Quidditch langsung lenyap ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuat amarahnya kembali mendongkrak naik.

Fanes dan Rose sedang berbicara berduaan di dekat jalan keluar menuju lapangan tempat berlangsungnya permainan yang tersohor sampai ke pelosok-pelosok dunia sihir itu. Mereka memang hanya berbincang-bincang santai, namun entah kenapa aktivitas keduanya mampu membuat Scorpius cemburu stadium empat.

Sadar bahwa dirinya bisa ketahuan oleh Rose—yang berdiri menghadap ke lorong tempat ia berada, Scorpius melesat secepat kilat ke Aula Besar. Memelototi teman-temannya yang sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya 'ada apa, Scorpius?' Scorpius memberi isyarat kalau-ada-yang-berani-menanyakan-keadaanku-kuhajar-kau lewat tatapannya dan langsung duduk di kursi panjang asramanya untuk menikmati sarapan.

Dari ujung matanya, Scorpius melihat Rose dan Fanes memasuki Aula Besar dan berpisah ke meja makan asrama masing-masing. Mengabaikan ekspresi Scorpius yang semakin angker dan pelototan ngeri anak-anak lain, Fanes duduk di sebelah Scorpius.

"Hai, _Mate_."

Scorpius hanya bergumam tak jelas dan melanjutkan aktivitas menghabiskan _sandwich_ ikan tunanya. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Fanes pun mengangkat bahu dan mengambil roti tawar yang dilapisi selai kacang.

::::::::::::

Rose dan Fanes berjalan beriringan ke Aula Besar sambil membicarakan tentang manfaat dan efek samping dari Ramuan Keberuntungan**—**Felix Felicis. Sesampainya di Aula Besar, mereka berpisah. Rose berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor dan Fanes berjalan ke meja Slytherin.

Rose duduk di kursi dan mengambil roti tawar yang dilapisi selai cokelat. Ketika hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hai, Sepupu."

Rose mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah Albus Potter—atau Al—yang bersinar cerah dan sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai—"

"Hai juga, Al."

Rose menoleh ketika ucapannya terpotong oleh adiknya—Hugo Weasley—yang baru datang bersama Lily Potter.

"Aku tidak menyapamu, Little Huggie," ujar Al setelah duduk di samping Rose.

"Apa salahnya aku menjawab sapaanmu? Aku kan sepupumu juga. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan julukan itu, Cute Albie. Aku lima belas sekarang."

Al mendelik ke arah Hugo, sementara Rose dan Lily cekikikan geli di samping mereka.

"Oh, sudahlah Al, Hugo. Lebih baik cepat sarapan atau kalian akan terlambat ke kelas."

Al mengangkat bahu cuek. "Ini masih jam tujuh, Rosie. Masih ada satu jam sebelum kelas Transfigurasi dimulai."

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau mulai sarapan sekarang. Aku tahu kau bisa makan selama setengah jam, Cute. Ditambah lagi dengan jalanmu yang bisa disamakan dengan kura-kura pemalas saking malasnya kau ke kelas Transfigurasi."

Al mendelik lagi, dan Rose, Hugo, serta Lily tertawa melihatnya.

Tanpa Rose sadari, sepasang mata kelabu dari tadi menatapnya dengan sorot kecewa dan sakit hati dari meja Slytherin.

::::::::::::

Kelas Ramuan baru saja selesai. Dan Rose merasa lega. Kenapa? Karena ia punya waktu luang satu jam sebelum kembali satu ruangan dengan anak-anak Slytherin. Rose heran, kenapa sih, Gryffindor sering dipasangkan dengan Slytherin? Mengapa jarang sekali Gryffindor satu kelas dengan Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff?

Rose berjalan santai sambil membaca buku _Arithmanchy Tingkat Lanjut_-nya. Saking asyiknya membaca, Rose tidak melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sedang melamun. Dan tabrakan pun tak terhindarkan.

Dengan bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras karena tas Rose yang amat berat jatuh ke lantai batu, orang yang ditabrak Rose mengumpat-umpat.

"Oi! Cepat berdiri! Kau menindihku tahu!"

Secara refleks, Rose melompat kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk karena tersandung tasnya.

"Aduh!"

Rose yang sedang meringis sakit tidak memerhatikan bahwa si korban sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Ro—Weasley?"

Mendongak cepat karena mendengar suara orang yang sedang dihindarinya akhir-akhir ini, sekarang gantian Rose yang melolot kaget.

"Ma—Malfoy?"

Mereka berdua cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengibas-ngibas jubah mereka yang kotor karena duduk di lantai batu. Sama-sama mengambil tas, Rose bersiap pergi ketika suara Scorpius memasuki pendengarannya.

"Rose."

Seiring suara itu mengalun, Rose menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya, Rose menatap Scorpius yang mulai maju untuk mendekatinya. Perasaan déjà vu menghantamnya. Mengingatkannya tentang ciuman di asrama Ketua Murid itu. Yah, minus keadaan Scorpius yang sekarang tidak _topless_ lagi. Dan Rose patut bersyukur saat itu Scorpius—yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan handuk—handuknya tak terlepas ketika mereka kejar-kejaran bak film India mengitari ruang rekreasi.

Rose mundur, gerakan spontan yang sama seperti saat itu.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku, Rose?"

Pertanyaan yang terkesan mengintimidasi itu membuat Rose mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Scorpius yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya tanpa menghentikan pergerakan kakinya.

"Menghindarimu? Aku tidak merasa sedang menghindarimu, Malfoy."

"Scorpius, Rose. Scorpius," tukas Scorpius tegas.

"Maaf?"

"Panggil aku Scorpius, Rose Hermione Weasley. Karena empat tahun ke depan kau juga akan mejadi seorang Malfoy."

Rose membelalak lagi. "Apa maksudmu, Mal—"

"Scorpius."

Rose memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Apa maksudmu Ma"—Rose hampir terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Scorpius melotot kesal ke arahnya—"oke, oke, Scorpius?"

Scorpius menyeringai senang mendengar Rose memanggil nama depannya.

"Aku akan melamarmu, Rose."

"Kau makan apa sih saat sarapan tadi? Ada apa denganmu?"

Pertanyaan ngawur Rose membuat Scorpius merasa sedikit tersinggung. "Tentu saja tidak, Weas—Rose. Aku serius."

Scorpius hampir tertawa kencang ketika melihat Rose melongo tak percaya mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Oh, ayolah, Scorpius. April Mop masih sebulan lagi," ujar Rose, berusaha santai meskipun jantungnya dag-dig-dug tak karuan."

"Sudah kubilang aku serius, Rose. Aku akan menghadap Ron dan Hermione Weasley—selaku orang tuamu untuk melamarmu nanti."

Rose menggeleng lalu tertawa tanpa keriangan. "Kau bercanda, Scorpius. Kita tidak mungkin menikah."

Mata Scorpius menjadi muram. Dan Rose merasa bersalah walau ia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

"Apa itu karena Fanes?"

Rose menganga sebentar, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Scorpius yang merasa terhina menangkup wajah Rose dengan kasar .

"Jawab aku, Weasley."

_Wah, dia salah paham rupanya, _batin Rose. Rose pun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Oh, ayolah, Malfoy. Ini semua tak ada hubungannya dengan Fanes. Kau kan tahu sendiri bagaimana hubungan kedua orang tua kita. Yah—kecuali ibumu dan ibuku sih. Ayahku pasti menentang habis-habisan hubungan kita dan aku tidak yakin ayahmu akan menyetujui—"

"Aku tidak peduli, Rose. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk bisa bersama denganmu," ujar Scorpius mantap.

Rose hanya menganga sebelum membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan air mata harunya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum Rose dapat melangkah, Scorpius kembali menangkup wajah Rose dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya sendiri. Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rose. Rose ingin memalingkan wajahnya, namun ditahan oleh tangan Scorpius.

Nafas Scorpius berhembus di permukaan bibir Rose yang merah. Ketika hampir mengecup bibir merah itu, suara geli seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Hei, ingat tempat dong, kalau mau bermesraan. Koridor ini sering dilewati ingat? Setidaknya cari kelas kosong atau lorong sepi. Ah, atau di asrama Ketua Murid kalian itu kan bisa."

Kalimat teguran yang diucapkan orang itu membuat mereka saling melepaskan diri. Rose menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Fanes Alexander Nott, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Nama yang diucapkan Scorpius membuat Rose kembali mengangkat mukanya. Saat menoleh ke arah kanan, Rose melihat Fanes sedang menyandar di tembok sambil menyeringai. Hah, sifat Slytherin-nya muncul.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Hm… Coba kupikir, aku hanya ingin mencarimu, _Mate_, soalnya kau tidak ada di rombongan Slytherin tadi. Eh, saat aku berniat mengecek ke kelas, kau sedang bermesraan dengan—ah—Miss Weasley. Kalau tahu begitu, aku tidak akan mencarimu tadi."

Wajah Rose makin merah mendengar penjelasan Fanes.

Scorpius menatap Fanes dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak marah atau cemburu saat melihatku bersama Rose disini?"

Fanes tertawa mendengar nada heran dalam perkataan Scorpius. "Untuk apa aku marah? Aku tidak punya afair apa pun dengan Rose. Oh! Aku tahu. Jadi, akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap dingin padaku karena kau mengira aku menyukai Rose, eh, Mr. Malfoy? Kau cemburu ya?"

Scorpius gelagapan dan salah tingkah. "Eh, itu—aku tidak—aku tidak cemburu! Buat apa aku cemburu?"

Rose dapat melihat rona merah muda mulai merambati wajah pucat Scorpius, pelan tapi pasti.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong, Scorpius. Wajahmu saja sudah mulai merah sekarang. Ayo, Scorpius. Lebih baik kita ke asrama sekarang."

Sebelum melangkah ke arah Fanes yang sedang menunggunya, Scorpius mengecup cepat bibir Rose. Rose kaget sekali sampai-sampai ia hanya mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Setelah mendengar siulan menggoda yang dilontarkan Fanes, wajah Rose yang sudah kembali normal merona lagi. Dan wajahnya semakin merona ketika mendengar tawa Fanes yang sekarang mulai menggoda Scorpius sambil berjalan menjauhi Rose untuk pergi ke asrama mereka yang ada di bawah tanah.

::::::::::::

"Jadi, aku benar kan, Scorpius?" ujar Fanes puas kepada Scorpius ketika mereka mulai turun ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Benar apanya?" tukas Scorpius pura-pura lupa.

"Tebakanku tadi. Kau bersikap dingin padaku karena cemburu melihat aku dekat dengan Rose kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Scorpius cepat.

"Kau—"

"Salazar Slytherin."

Scorpius menyela ucapan Fanes dengan menyebutkan kata kunci kepada dinding bata yang merupakan pintu masuk ke asrama mereka. Sesaat setelah kata kunci diucapkan, pintu tersebut bergeser ke samping, memperlihatkan ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin yang suram.

Fanes terpaksa menghentikan dialognya bersama Scorpius ketika masuk ke asramanya. Ruang rekreasi lumayan ramai pada saat itu. Hampir semua murid kelas tujuh yang memiliki jam kosong memilih untuk bersantai di ruang rekreasi. Gadis-gadis yang melihat mereka berdua masuk terkikik-kikik genit sembari mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka. Fanes bergidik melihatnya.

Sesampainya di kamar mereka yang sedang kosong—tiga teman sekamar mereka sedang tidak ada di kamar—Fanes segera melanjutkan perbincangannya.

"Kau berbohong, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Kau mencintai Rose Weasley!"

Untung saja Scorpius sudah mendaraskan Mantera Peredam Suara tadi—karena ia yakin Fanes pasti tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan topik ini. Kalau tidak, seantero Hogwarts pasti gempar saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu.

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai ada yang tahu, Fanes."

"Oh, jadi itu benar, eh? Kau mencintainya?" Fanes menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Nott," ujar Scorpius jengkel.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyimpan rasa sedikit pun terhadap Rose, Fanes?"

Fanes menoleh ke arah Scorpius dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya sendiri. Scorpius pun melakukan hal yang sama di kasur—lamanya—sendiri.

"Serius, Scor. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku menyukai gadis lain," kata Fanes. Scorpius menoleh dan melihat Fanes memandang langit-langit kamar mereka dengan pandangan menerawang. Iris hijau gelapnya bersinar muram.

"Gadis lain? Wah, siapa gadis yang tidak beruntung itu?"

Fanes mendelik. "Rahasia."

Scorpius mendengus kesal, kemudian terduduk. "Jahat sekali kau, _Mate_. Kau saja sudah tahu aku naksir dengan siapa."

"Aku kan menebak, bukan memaksamu memberitahuku."

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menebaknya. Jenniffer Gook si kapten Quidditch sekaligus _seeker_ Ravenclaw?"

"Kau bercanda. Dia berkencan dengan Kennedy Bole—kau tahu, teman sekamar kita yang jutek itu. Aku masih heran bagaimana cowok kasar itu bisa mendapatkan cewek cantik seperti Gook."

"Hm.. Baiklah. Lily Potter?"

Fanes terduduk di kasurnya sambil melotot ke arah Scorpius. "Otakmu _blank _ya? Aku masih waras untuk menyukai gadis itu. Oke, dia memang cantik. Tapi aku kapok mengganggunya. Kau belum pernah merasakan Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawarnya."

"Aku akan menebak terus sampai kau memberitahu siapa gadis itu."

Fanes mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Terserah."

"Si kembar Corner?"

"Bukan."

"Geraldine McDouglas?"

"Bukan."

"Helena Kimberly?"

"Bukan."

Scorpius terus menebak dan Fanes terus menjawab 'bukan.' Sampai…

"Amy Pucey?"

"Bukan, Scor. Sebaiknya kau berhenti menebak. Mulutku sudah lelah."

"Stefani Collins! Dia lumayan cantik. Salah satu teman baik Rose, ingat? Yang berambut hitam sepunggung dan bermata biru gelap."

"Bukan."

"Bagaimana dengan—ah, Giselle Hamilton? Teman Rose yang berambut cokelat pekat dan menggunakan kacamata itu?"

Nafas Fanes sedikit tercekat mendengar nama terakhir yang disebut Scorpius. Dan—celakanya—Scorpius mendengarnya.

"_Voila!_ Jadi kau menyukai Hamilton, eh?"

"Ti—tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya," jawab Fanes gugup.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya melihat Fanes salah tingkah seperti itu—persis ketika Scorpius ketahuan mencintai Rose. "Ya, kau memang tidak menyukainya. Kau mencintainya! _Gosh, Mate, _aku sama sekali tidak menduganya."

"Ya, aku juga tidak menduganya."

Scorpius menatap heran ke arah Fanes. "Hei, kenapa mukamu muram? Ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia juga menyukaiku. Lihat saja sikapnya. Ia selalu cuek dan mengabaikan tatapanku tiap kali kami bertemu."

Scorpius melongo tak percaya. Fanes Alexander Nott, anak dari Theodore dan Hestia Nott, penyihir berdarah murni yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat dalam menjalani hidup (bukan berarti Scorpius tidak bersemangat dalam menjalani hidupnya), optimistis, dan pantang menyerah sekarang nampak pesimistis dan putus asa hanya karena seorang gadis. Seorang gadis jangkung berambut dan bermata cokelat pekat berkacamata yang bernama Giselle Hamilton.

"Tapi aku jarang melihatmu menatapnya kok."

Fanes menatap Scorpius jengkel. "Kau tidak berharap aku memandangnya sepanjang hari di depan umum kan? Aku memandangnya diam-diam!"

"Yah, mungkin saja ia tidak menyadarinya."

Fanes menggeleng sedih. "Dia menyadarinya, Scor. Dia kadang melirikku kesal ketika aku memandangnya. Aku mendekati Rose dengan harapan bisa dekat dengannya—dengan Giselle. Aku harap kami bisa berteman dan akhirnya bisa berpacaran. Kalau perlu kami akan menikah selulusnya dari Hogwarts."

Scorpius mengahampiri dan menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya yang merosot sedih dengan prihatin.

"Sabar, _Mate._"

Fanes pun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lemah.

::::::::::::

Di kamar Gryffindor-nya, Rose berbaring telungkup sambil mengingat kembali kejadian di koridor kelas Transfigurasi. Untung saja yang menemukan mereka tadi Fanes, yang tak mungkin menyebarluaskan hal itu. Kalau saja Angel Finiggan atau Clara Thomas yang menemukannya, ugh, Rose tak bisa dan tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Rose teringat pada kejadian Scorpius berciuman dengan seorang gadis beberapa hari yang lalu. Air mata menuruni pipinya dan menetes ke kasurnya. Ia sakit hati. Ia merasa Scorpius hanya mempermainkannya saja.

Suara ketukan di pintu jendela kamarnya membuat Rose tersadar dan hampir terjerembap ke lantai karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Seekor burung hantu dengan segulung perkamen di kakinya sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan paruhnya ke kaca jendela sambil ber-uhu-uhu.

Menghapus air matanya, Rose melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya yang berbentuk persegi dengan kubah setengah lingkaran di atasnya, Rose membukakan pintu bagi burung hantu berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Pig?"

Pig yang Rose maksud bukanlah seekor babi, melainkan burung hantu berwarna abu-abu itu—Pigwidgeon, burung hantu berukuran mungil milik ayahnya. Pig langsung terbang ke dalam kamarnya dan mendarat di meja kecil bundar kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, menyenggol jatuh buku-buku di atasnya. Pig beruhu-uhu senang.

"Hah.. Kau tidak berubah ya, Pig," keluh Rose yang disambut uhu-uhu senang—lagi—dan bulu-bulu burung yang terjatuh ketika Pig terbang mengelilingi kamarnya. "Hei, kesini! Aku ingin mengambil suratnya!"

Pig terbang turun menuju Rose yang menunggunya. Setelah Pig sampai di dekatnya, Rose melepaskan surat itu dan memberi Pig satu keping _cracker_. Pig mengapit _cracker_ itu dengan paruhnya sebelum terbang keluar melewati jendela yang masih terbuka.

Rose membuka surat itu dan melihat tulisan rapi milik ibunya.

_Dear Rose,_

_hai, Rosie_ (Rose memutar bola matanya saat membaca nama kecilnya)_, bagaimana kabarmu dan Hugo di Hogwarts? Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja._

_Berhubung ini tahun terakhirmu di Hogwarts, apa kau sudah memutuskan ingin bekerja sebagai apa? Yah—apa kau tidak ada keinginan untuk menjadi _chaser_ salah satu tim quidditch internasional? Mengingat kemampuanmu yang patut diacungi jempol_ (Rose agak bangga membaca kalimat ini)_ dan kau menjadi chaser tim quidditch Gryffindor sejak tahun k__eduamu__, Mum dan Dad yakin kau pasti mempunyai peluang untuk menjadi anggota tim quidditch internasional. Atau menjadi healer di _St. Mungo_? Atau bekerja di Kementrian Sihir seperti Mum? Atau mejadi _auror_ seperti ayahmu, pamanmu, dan Teddy?—oke, Mum tidak setuju kau menjadi auror, terlalu berbahaya dan beresiko, Sayang. Sebenarnya Mum menginginkan kau bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, dan Dad-mu ingin kau menjadi anggota tim quidditch. Tapi tak ada paksaan. Semua itu tergantung kemauanmu._

_Dan—ini tidak terlalu penting sih, tapi ayahmu menyuruhku untuk menanyakannya—apakah kau sudah ber__kencan__? Kalau sudah, siapa cowok yang berkencan denganmu itu? Apakah dia tampan?—kau tahu, ayahmu merengut kesal membaca tulisanku yang ini. Dan—yang penting—apa dia pintar? Mum tidak mau kau berkencan dengan laki-laki berotak kosong._

_Baiklah, Mum rasa sudah cukup. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Salam untuk Hugo, Lily, dan Al._

_Your Mum,_

_Hermione Weasley_

_PS: Oh ya, Rose, apa adikmu juga sudah berkencan? Kalau sudah, siapa gadis yang dikencaninya?  
PSS: James, Fred, Louis, Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Lucy, Molly, dan Roxy titip salam untuk kalian berempat._

Rose melipat surat itu serapi-rapinya dan menyimpannya di meja bundar tempat Pig mendarat sebelum merapal mantera untuk menghilangkan bulu-bulu abu-abu Pig yang bertebaran di lantai dan dikasurnya. Melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, Rose menyandang tasnya dan turun dari asramanya ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menghadiri kelas selanjutnya, Ramuan.

_Ah, sebaiknya aku membalas surat Mum setelah pelajaran __Transfigurasi __usai. Atau mungkin saat selesai makan siang nanti,_ batin Rose.

::::::::::::

"Hei, Rose, Giselle!"

Sapaan ceria Al membuat Rose dan Giselle yang sedang menoleh untuk melihatnya. Disamping Al, Vany berdiri sembari tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Hai, Al. Hai, Vany," sapa Rose balik. "Hei, kenapa wajahmu memerah, Vany?"

Pertanyaan Giselle membuat wajah Vany semakin memerah. Vany menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup, nampak salah tingkah. Kelakuannya malah semakin membuat Rose dan Giselle curiga dan penasaran. Al pun hanya menyeringai dan merona sedikit. "Eh—anu—itu—um..."

Alis Rose dan Giselle mulai terangkat mendengar Vany berkata tergagap-gagap. Mereka beralih ke Al yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Ada apa, Al?"

"Begini, sebenarnya aku dan Vany—"

"Hai, Rose!"

Sapaan lain yang memanggilnya membuat Rose menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Fanes—yang menyapanya. Namun senyuman itu lenyap ketika Rose melihat seseorang yang muncul di balik Fanes.

"Hai, Rose."

Pemuda itu menyapanya dengan seulas senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang-putihnya, membuatnya berantakan saking groginya dirinya.

"Eh, hai Fanes. Hai juga—Malfoy."

Senyum tipis di wajah Scorpius menghilang ketika ia mendengar Rose kembali memanggil marganya. Tatapannya yang semula hangat dan bersahabat berubah menjadi tajam.

Fanes melihat Al cs yang melongo menatapnya, kecuali Giselle yang raut wajahnya datar dan matanya nampak muram. "Hai, Potter, Collins, Hamilton."

Ketiganya tersadar dari lamunan mereka dan membalas sapaan Fanes secara serempak. "Hai, Nott."

"Er—Rose, Giselle; aku dan Vany duluan ke kelas ya. Nanti kami siapkan kursi kosong untuk kalian. _Bye!_"

Setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Al, cowok berambut hitam itu langsung menggandeng tangan Vany yang kaget dan segera melesat ke kelas Transfigurasi.

Keheningan canggung tercipta di antara mereka berempat. Rose yang sudah tidak tahan mengambil inisiatif untuk berbicara. "Er—kalau begitu, aku dan Giselle duluan ke kelas juga ya. Sampai jumpa!"

Rose menyeret Giselle dan menyusul langkah Al dan Vany yang sudah pergi duluan. Belum sempat mereka memasuki kelas, tangan mereka dicegat oleh Scorpius dan Fanes. Scorpius mencengkeram tangan Rose, sedangkan Fanes mencengkeram lengan Giselle.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Mengabaikan teriakan dua gadis itu, Scorpius dan Fanes, yang bersyukur bahwa sekarang masih awal untuk para murid berkumpul di kelas Transfigurasi, menyeret Rose dan Giselle ke tempat lain. Fanes membawa Giselle yang meronta-ronta ke dalam kelas kosong yang tidak terpakai lagi, sementara Scorpius membawa Rose—yang berusaha menggigit tangannya—ke kelas kosong yang ada di sebelah kelas yang dimasuki Fanes. "Scorpius Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Rose berang.

"Meminta penjelasan kenapa kau kembali memanggil nama belakangku."

Rose membuang muka ketika Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya. "Aku ingin ke kelas. Sampai jumpa."

Sebelum Rose menekan kenop pintu dan membukanya, Scorpius terlebih dahulu memantrainya. "_Colloportus!"_ Rose mengumpat kesal karena pintunya dikunci.

"Demi rambut Voldemort! Lepaskan mantra itu, Uban!"

Scorpius ingin tertawa sekaligus merengut kesal. Sejak kapan Voldemort punya rambut? Dan—apa kata Rose tentang rambutnya tadi? Uban? "Jangan panggil aku begitu, Rose. Rambutku pirang pucat. Dan sejak kapan Voldemort punya rambut?"

Rose memikirkan kata-kata Scorpius. "Iya juga ya. Voldemort kan botak."

Tawa Scorpius meledak. Dan Rose memanfaatkan keadaan Scorpius yang sedang lengah untuk melepaskan Mantra Pengunci Pintu itu.

_"Alohomo—"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Sebagai _seeker_ Slytherin sejak tahun kedua sampai sekarang yang terkenal handal, Scorpius tentu saja lebih sigap dari Rose yang hanya seorang _chase__r_.

Rose mengumpat lagi dan memutuskan untuk berteriak. "TO—"

Scorpius segera beranjak mendekati Rose dan membekap mulut Rose dengan tangannya. Rose meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. Scorpius mengacungkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan Mantra Peredam Suara. _"Muffliato!"_

Scorpius melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Rose yang langsung berteriak marah ke arahnya. "SCORPIUS MALFOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Scorpius menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan melengking yang keluar dari mulut Rose.

"APA SEBENARNYA MAUMU?! KELUARKAN AKU—"

"Berhenti atau aku akan menciummu!"

Rose langsung mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mendelik garang ke arah Scorpius. "Nah, sekarang—"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?"

Scorpius tersentak ketika Rose berbicara dengan nada lirih yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "Apa kau belum puas juga mempermainkanku?"

Tanpa menunggu Scorpius berbicara, Rose melanjutkan omongannya. "Kau sudah menciumku tanpa izin. Dan kurang dua puluh empat jam kemudian kau berciuman dengan gadis lain. Lalu kau menciumku lagi kemarin. Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Malfoy? Oh, kau pasti senang melihatku seperti ini sekarang. Menangis setiap malam sebelum tertidur karena kelelahan. Tidak konsentrasi saat belajar. Apa belum cukup, Malfoy? APA BELUM CUKUP KAU MEMBUATKU SAKIT HATI?!"

Saking kagetnya, Scorpius tidak mampu berkata apa-apa untuk membantah semua ucapan Rose. Dia ingin berkata 'tidak, Rose! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Kau salah paham!' Tapi kalimat itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya karena entah kenapa ia merasa lidahnya kelu saat Rose selesai bicara. Ia hanya mampu menatap Rose yang sedang berlutut sambil menangis sesenggukan.

::::::::::::

Sementara itu…

"Keluarkan aku dari sini, Nott," ujar Giselle dingin.

"Aku tidak mau Giselle. Dengarkan aku dulu—."

"Apa yang harus kudengarkan? Curhatanmu tentang Rose?!" Suara Giselle mengeras, membuat Fanes harus memasang Mantra Peredam Suara di kelas itu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Oh, kau tidak mengerti," tukas Giselle sinis. "Bukankah kau ingin aku membantumu untuk mendapatkan Rose? Itu kan yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Kalau itu maumu, sebaiknya kau berbicara langsung padanya dan jangan jadikan aku perantara."

"Hah?" Fanes melongo mendengar ocehan berapi-api yang dilontarkan Giselle. _Apa maksud gadis ini? Apa dia menyangka aku menyukai Rose?_ "Hei, hei. Kau salah paham, Nona. Aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa, Nott? Tidak berani mengatakan langsung pada Rose?"

Fanes mendengus geli mendengar ada intonasi kesal dan cemburu dalam nada bicara Giselle. "Kenapa? "Kau cemburu ya?"

Wajah Giselle mulai bersemu merah. "Bukan, Bodoh! Aku hanya kesal kau mau memanfaatkanku! Lagipula untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu, _Dark Choco._ Aku tidak menyukai Rose kok. Yah, siapa tahu saja kau menyukaiku dan cemburu karena mengira aku menyukai Rose."

Giselle mendelik kesal, rona merah di pipinya makin kentara. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dan—apa? Aku? Menyukaimu? _You __w__ish,_ Nott."

Fanes tertawa mendengar gerutuan Giselle dan menjawabnya. "Tentu saja aku berharap kau juga menyukaiku, Giselle Jane Hamilton."

Rona merah muda menjalari pipi gadis itu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan pipinya yang memanas. "Biarkan aku keluar. Kelas Transfigurasi akan dimulai lima menit lagi," ujar Giselle sambil melirik jam tangan berwarna merah gelap yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Peduli amat? Bolos sesekali kan tak apa-apa," kata Fanes santai. Giselle melotot kesal. "Ini tahun terakhir kita, Bodoh! Tiga bulan lagi kita akan menghadapi NEWT!"

"Dan tiga bulan lagi itu masih lama, _Choco._"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Kau pikir aku makanan?"

Fanes nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar protes yang diajukan Giselle. Karena pelototan sangar dara Gryffindor itulah ia terpaksa menahan tawanya. "Aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu terus, _Choco._ Panggilan itu cocok denganmu."

"Kau tak punya hak memanggilku seperti itu, Fanes Nott."

"Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan punya hak memanggilmu seperti itu, _Choco._"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Giselle Jane Hamilton, maukah kau menjadi istri—eh, pacarku?"

Mulut Giselle menganga ketika mendengar omongan Fanes. "Hah?"

"Kalau kau menolakku, aku tidak akan berhenti mengejar-ngejarmu. Selepas dari Hogwarts, aku akan mengikutimu menjadi anggota tim quidditch _Puddlemere United_"—Giselle terkesiap saat tahu Fanes mengetahui cita-citanya—"dan pindah ke area tempat tinggalmu, mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi, menguntitmu, menyewa beberapa orang untuk memata-mataimu—"

"Hei, hentikan. Kau membuat telingaku berdenging, tahu."

Mengabaikan protes kesal Giselle, Fanes mendesaknya untuk segera menjawab. "Bagaimana? Kau mau kan? Aku tidak menerima penolakan, _Choco._"

"Hm… Bagaimana ya? Aku sih sempat mempertimbangkan Kennedy Bole—"

"Bole sudah berpacaran dengan Jeniffer Gook, _Choco,_" ujar Fanes, berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Hm.. Tapi tadi pagi Patrick Davies mengajakku berkencan akhir pekan ini." Giselle berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya melihat pemuda berambut gelap itu menatapnya putus asa.

"Maafkan aku, Nott," ujar Giselle, memasang mimik menyesal di wajahnya, hampir gagal karena menahan tawanya melihat wajah pias Fanes yang seperti habis dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menolakmu."

Sontak kalimat itu membuat Fanes mendongak secara tiba-tiba dan menatap Giselle yang tersenyum. "A—apa?"

Giselle melompat ke arah Fanes dan memeluknya erat, membuat pemuda itu terjengkang dan terjerembap jatuh ke lantai dengan Giselle di atasnya. "Aku tidak akan mengulang kata-kataku yang tadi, Tampan."

Kata-kata Giselle membuat wajah Fanes memerah. "Jadi kita berpacaran sekarang?"

Memundurkan badannya sedikit, Giselle mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tentu saja."

Fanes memeluk Giselle tanpa aba-aba, membuat gadis itu memekik pelan. "Aku masih tidak percaya. Kupikir kau membenciku."

"Membencimu? Kau gila! Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu!"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau menemaniku di tepi danau tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi kau tidak kelihatan seperti menyukaiku. Kau malah seperti sangat membenciku."

"Aku melakukan itu karena kupikir kau menyukai Rose."

"Oh."

Tak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Sampai…

"Astaga! Kelas Transfigurasi! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ujar Giselle, memundurkan wajahnya dari dada Fanes yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Transfigurasi? Kau masih mau menghadirinya? Oh ayolah, kelas sudah dimulai kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu!"

"Ya! Tapi kita harus tetap menghadirinya Fanes!" kata Giselle sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Fanes dan berdiri. Fanes juga ikut berdiri.

"Ah, aku malas. Mantra-mantranya rumit. Salah pelafalan sedikit saja dan—boo!" sahut Fanes malas-malasan sambil bersandar di dinding kelas kosong tersebut.

Gadis berkacamata tersebut mendengus. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Aku ke kelas ya. Daa!"

"Eh, aku ikut!"

Giselle berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pacar barunya yang tergopoh-gopoh mengambil tas dan menyusulnya. "Tadi kau bilang kau malas. Kenapa sekarang mau ikut?"

"Lupakan! Ayo kalau mau ke kelas," ujar Fanes, menarik tangan Giselle yang seperti teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi sih, _Choco_?" Fanes bertanya tak sabar.

"Dimana Rose dan Malfoy?" ujar Giselle sambil memandang sekeliling.

Mengangkat bahu cuek, Fanes menarik tangan Giselle lagi dan menyahut, "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka, _My Sweet Choco_."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N:** Fiuh… rencananya mau bikin _one-shot_ tadi. Tapi, saya rasa kepanjangan kalau dibuat _one-shot_. Jadi aku rencanain _two-shot__—atau lebih?_ _Well,_ haruskah saya membuat _chapter_ 2 fic ini?


End file.
